Heaven is a place on earth with you
by f-uckmesensless
Summary: My first story ever so please be nice! Follows Lana from before braircliff to during, mostly keeping with the show. Starts with some lana/wendy followed by some lana/sister mary and then some more lana/wendy :) plenty of fluff for those of you who need it as much as i do. please be nice! xx
1. Chapter 1

Lana sighed as she shut the front door behind her. She leaned against it and closed her eyes, trying to relax after a long day of work. She dropped her purse full of notes from seemingly endless interviews onto the couch and stumbled into her bedroom- _their_ bedroom, already half-asleep.

Wendy lay across the bed, sound asleep but still dressed for work. The top button of her light pink silk blouse was undone and a half-smoked cigarette smoldered in her fingers. Her shoes were still on. Lana giggled softly at how adorable she looked with her dark hair splayed across the pillow and makeup just slightly smudged.

The world "lovely" popped into her head. She realized that lovely was exactly how to describe Wendy. Lovely was her sparkling eyes. Lovely was how she snorted when she laughed too hard. Lovely was the curve of her nose and the flush of her cheeks when she was embarrassed or aroused. Lovely was how her hair always hung perfectly around her face even when she had just woken up. Lovely was how her toes curled when she…

Lana brought herself back down to earth and silently walked around to the side of the bed. She carefully pulled the still burning cigarette out of Wendy's hand and stamped it out in the ashtray on their bedside table. She moved around to her feet and slipped off her tan high heels, making sure not to wake her. Lana took another long look at Wendy's face, so soft and relaxed in sleep, before turning towards the dresser and starting to remove her earrings and necklace. After a full day of running around town trying to get the last few interviews in on her story, the under-payed, under-acknowledged writer was ready for some shut-eye. She heard Wendy stir behind her and she turned towards the sound.

"Hey" whispered the sleepy voice she knew and loved.

"Hi there" she smiled back.

"Damn did I fall asleep? I wanted to stay up until you got home so I could make you a good dinner and get you nice and drunk"

Lana giggled. "Honey I'm drunk on you" she winked. "Plus I grabbed a snack before I left work."

Wendy sat up in bed, wincing at the soreness in her shoulders. "Long day at school, ?" Lana asked. She noticed the dark circles under Wendy's eyes. Wendy loved teaching, but it was a source of endless stress for her. Lana wasn't good with kids and could never have the patients to wrangle roudy third-graders.

"Always."

Lana slipped into the space between Wendy and the headboard, pulling her down against her chest and massaging her shoulders. They sat in peace for a while, Wendy letting out a soft moan when Lana hit a particularly tight spot. Suddenly she leaped out of bed, remembering something.

"Lany I got you a surprise on my way home today! I almost forgot" She rushed into the kitchen. Lana smiled. She loved how enthusiastic Wendy got over these little things- something Lana was sure she picked up from her 8 year old's. Wendy came back holding a bottle of champagne and a white box. She handed it to Lana and nodded for her to open it. Inside were a dozen chocolate covered strawberries, Lana's favorite from the pastry shop in town.

"Wendy! You didn't have to!"

"I wanted to. You seemed stressed at work this week. Plus you're pretty when you smile"

That made her laugh. She took one strawberry slowly from the box and sensually brought it to her lips with a wink. They both burst into giggles. Wendy collapsed into bed next to her and popped the champagne. When the bottle was empty and all the strawberries were gone they lay on their sides, noses only inches apart, gazing through sleepy eyes.

Wendy slowly leaned forward, placing one hand on Lana's hip and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. She tasted like chocolate. She wrapped her arm the rest of the way around her thin frame, pulling her close. For a moment she wished they could stay there for ever. Then it was Lana who dove in. This kiss was different from before. It was deep and full of need, lust. Lana rolled them over so she could be on top, one hand slowly tracing down Wendy's side before reaching the top of her skirt. She un-tucked the blouse and got started on its buttons as Wendy's hand moved to her back and tugged at the zipper of her dress. Wendy traced the line of Lana's bottom lip before forcing entry. Their tongues explored each other's mouths, touching with a spark that shot through them both. Lana splayed her hands across the flat plane of Wendy's stomach, sliding them up to the delicate lace of her bra. When they broke apart for air they were both gasping, both caught a little off guard from the sudden raise in energy.

Wendy sat up for a moment to shed her blouse and unhooked her bra too, throwing it aside. Lana tugged her dress over her head and threw it across the room, leaning down to claim Wendy in another deep kiss. She reached down to pull on the zipper of her tweed pencil skirt. Wendy lifted her hips and helped shimmy it off. Lana sat back and admired the beautiful woman lying before her. "Lovely" popped back into her head. Wendy caught her by surprise and flipped them over with a giggle. Lana reached under herself to unhook her bra and toss it off the bed, pulling Wendy down to her level. They kissed again, slow and deep before Wendy moved her lips down to Lana's jaw. She kissed her way down her neck slowly stopping to suck at Lana's pulse. She carried on, biting and sucking slowly, knowing she would leave a mark and loving it. She left a line of hickeys trailing down to her collar bone. She kissed along the swell of one breast and continued down her ribcage, looking up for permission before hooking her fingers around the top of Lana's lace panties and slowly pulling them down. Lana let out a gasp as Wendy left feather kisses on her inner thighs and finally reached her center. Lana tangled her fingers in Wendy's hair, already close to the edge.

"You are so beautiful" she sighed, slipping one finger into Lana's already wet core. She took one slow lick and Lana's muscles tightened in anticipation. Wendy started her fingers moving in and out, adding another as she sucked on Lana's clit. The sounds coming from Lana's mouth were the sexiest Wendy had ever heard. She slipped in a third finger and nibbled lightly on her clit. Lana cried out, her toes curled and her back arched as she flew into ecstasy. Before she could even come back down Wendy pulled her into a kiss.

Lana could taste herself on Wendy's tongue. She pushed her hand into Wendy's panties, massaging the bundle of nerves she found inside. Wendy moaned against her lips and Lana flipped them over with a playful growl. She kissed her way down to Wendy's left breast, taking the nipple into her mouth and sucking. Her left hand massaged her clit and her mouth worked the hardened bud. Wendy's back arched, thrusting against Lana's hand. She slowly moved down her stomach, pulling aside Wendy's panties and giving one slow, long lick. That was all it took. Wendy screamed out, pulling Lana back up and kissing her softly. "I love you so much"

"I love you more"

Wendy giggled. It was always a competition. Lana traced a sleepy line down Wendy's side and drew circles and swirls across the smooth skin of her back. Wendy started to drift off and Lana pulled the blanket over them. They fell asleep like that, Lana drawing out her dreams on Wendy's spine.

She heard a creak. Then another. The sounds of floorboards pressing under someone's weight, followed by the clicking of a key in a lock. She jolted awake. Wendy wasn't there. Wendy hadn't been there in months. Wendy sent her here. She wasn't at home. She wasn't in bed with her love. She was in her cell at Briarcliff. She sat up and pulled the blanket up to her chin. The key turned in the lock as the door slowly started to creak open.

* * *

_To Be Continued!_

_I've never written any fanfic and this was definitely my first time ever writing anything like this so please be nice! I'd love suggestions for the next few chapters... maybe you could suggest who sneaks into her cell that night since I haven't decided yet. Thanks for the feedback!_


	2. Chapter 2

Lana stared in shock at the figure in the doorway. "Sister Mary? What the-" Lana stopped mid-breath as she noticed the blood on her hands and the tears in her eyes. Sister Mary Eunice stood shaking in the doorway, her thin body trembling under her habit. Lana's instincts kicked in from somewhere deep down and she stood from her bed, taking a step towards the frightened girl. "What happened to you?"

"S-sister J-J-Jude. I spilled some w-water on her desk and- and she… she hurt me w-with the cane"

"Oh honey" Lana didn't know what came over her. She took another step forward. What was she doing? Mary had never done one nice thing to her. They only saw each other in passing when Lana was on her way to a beating. Why did she suddenly feel this… compassion? "Why did you come here? Go to Dr. Arden and have him help you. He can bandage you up"

She held up a hand holding bandages and a damp cloth. "I'm afraid he will h-hurt me too. The key to your room was s-sitting on the table and I… I just came here" She sobbed as Lana carefully took her hand and led her to sit on the bed.

"Let me see if I can help"

Mary pulled the thin habit over her head with a wince and lay on her stomach. Lana gasped at the pattern of gashes and bruises that covered the thin blonde's back. Her simple white bra was stained with her own blood. Lana knelt beside the bed and took the cloth, dabbing it on the deeper cuts and bandaging them the best she could. When she had finished Mary looked at her through crystal blue eyes, still red from tears and looking weary and afraid.

"C-can I stay here? W-with you? I'm afraid" Lana nodded, sliding onto the thin mattress next to her and pulling the tattered blanket over them both. Lana realized her worn dress was now covered in Mary's blood so she tossed it aside, shivering at the cold. Lana reached one hand out and slowly traced it up and down Mary's arm, soothing her to sleep as she hummed a tuneless melody. Lana had no idea where it came from- maybe some maternal instinct deep down- but she felt the need to protect her, make her feel better. Mary sighed. She was lying in bed with a mental patient, wearing nothing but her underwear, in the middle of the night, covered in bruises, yet she had never felt so comfortable.

Suddenly she spoke. "You aren't crazy, Lana"

Lana chuckled. "Tell that to Sister Jude. You're just like the rest of them. Anyone like me is crazy"

"Just because I wear the hood doesn't mean I feel the same way as them about… people like you."

There was a long silence. Mary spoke again. "I don't think you belong here"

Lana shivered suddenly as if the room had just gotten ten degrees cooler. Mary rolled onto her side so they were face to face. Lana reached up to brush her blonde bangs out of her eyes. "Thank you" she whispered.

The bed was so small and they were so close together. Mary stared into her eyes. Neither of them knew what to do for a moment. Mary looked down to Lana's lips, so red. She wondered what it would be like if…

Before Lana could react Mary grabbed her chin and pressed her lips firmly against hers. It took Lana a minute to get her wits about her, but before she could kiss her back Mary was across the room, pressed against the wall. Her hand flew to her mouth, tracing her lips as if not believing what she had done. "Oh my…." She ran to her torn habit lying on the floor and quickly started to pull it over her pale, thin frame. "I'm so sorry I… I have to go- now".

She grabbed the key off the floor and ran out the door, locking the cell behind her. Lana was stunned. She looked around at her now empty cell. The blanket had been thrown off the bed; her dress lay in a pile to her right. For a moment she wondered if the night had all been a dream. Then she looked down and saw it.

Sister Mary's cross

Lying on Lana's bed, tangled in its chain

Lana stared at it, frozen. After a moment she slowly picked it up, looked at it in her hand, and carefully hung it around her neck. It hung just above her heart.

Oh my god

What had she done

* * *

_Bum bum buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum_

_yeah I like the idea of them together... don't really know why. I have no idea what's going to happen next so I guess we'll just wait and see! Thank you for the good reviews!_


	3. Chapter 3

Lana searched for Sister Mary in the halls and at morning medication but she could never catch her eye. Lana was scared. All she wanted to do was talk. She needed to know what had happened that night. It wasn't fair for her to just.. do what she did without explaining what the fuck she meant by it. Yeah, she was a nun, but maybe she was different. She said last night that she didn't think Lana belonged here and then she... kissed her? For two days Lana tried to find Mary but it seemed she was avoiding her.

It was that night, after dinner while on the way to evening meds that a hand shot out of an empty cell and pulled her inside. Lana's scream was muffled by a hand over her mouth and a woman's voice whispering "Shhhh don't scream"

Lana spun to face her attacker. It was Sister Mary Eunice. She looked like she had been crying. "What the hell is going on?" Lana demanded "You scared the shit out of me!"

Mary sighed "I just… I just needed to ask you… did you t-tell anyone? About…"

Lana smiled "Why would I tell anyone Mary- and what is there to tell? You needed someone to talk to and we... talked. It's over. And why would you be so freaked out if I told anyway?"

"Just… It was a sin and… and its wrong… and if Sister Jude found out she'd cane me and throw me out and-" she had started to cry "and I have nowhere to go and being like you… well it's wrong, Lana, you're wrong! It's against everything I know. You need to be fixed, Lana."

Lana laughed out loud now. "Of course. Of course you think so. You know I never liked you since I got here but then...The other night I thought maybe you were different. You weren't just a shadow in a habit, you know? But turns out that's exactly what you are. You're just like Sister Jude. You aren't afraid of her" She scoffed. "You're afraid of yourself"

Silence hung in the air. Finally Mary spoke. "I'm so sorry, Lana. I'm so sorry for what they're doing to you. I wasn't lying the other night. You don't belong here. I know what you are is wrong. But it just… the other night it felt…"

"Right? Well it's too late for your half-assed apologies. You should probably get away from you before my 'wrong' starts rubbing off" Mary nodded slowly, but instead of turning away she just burst into more tears, incredibly strong sobs wracking her body. Lana sighed. What was she gonna do with this girl. "Mary I'm sorry okay? I just... I don't know what to do. I can't change who I am so cut it with the catholic crap and tell me what is actually going on."

"I just don't want Sister Jude to kick me out. She's the closest I have to a f-family" She sniffled.

Sister Jude as a mother figure? No wonder Mary was fucked in the head. after a long pause Lana opened her arms and the thin girl stepped into the embrace. They stood like that for a long time; Lana again felt a strange instinctive need to protect her. After a few minutes she stepped back. "We should go before they notice we're gone" She whispered.

The rest of the evening went normally, the two occasionally passing smiles back and forth across the common room. Neither of them really knew how to act around one another but they would work it out. Lana knew they would work it out.

Lana was awakened by the sound of a key clicking in the lock of her door. She jumped out of bed, excited to see her new found friend standing in the doorway. Lana smiled, but instead of Mary smiling back she crossed the room in three steps and shoved Lana back down on the mattress. Her eyes were glowing almost yellow and Lana felt the room grow ten degrees colder. Mary straddled Lana on her knees and looked at her with a devilish grin. "Fuck me hard sailor" she whispered before leaning down to claim Lana in a kiss.

Lana was confused but she kissed back. Where was this confidence coming from? She was acting like she was… possessed or something. Mary clawed at Lana's dress, tearing it open and throwing it aside. She started kissing down Lana's neck, biting so hard she almost drew blood. Lana winced. Something was wrong here. She felt a hand moving above her panties and all her worries flew away. She moaned, arching her back towards the pressure. Mary tore the thin fabric of her panties away and shoved two fingers inside. Lana resisted the urge to scream out as she thrust against her palm. "That's right you little whore". Mary looked up and stared Lana directly in the eyes as her fingers moved in rhythm. Lana's pleasure fought with her doubts. She knew there was something wrong with Mary but oh the sensations in her core beat out any such type of thought.

Lana cried out as she came, unashamed and unafraid that anyone would hear her. Mary Laughed. "That's it, my little slut. You're my bitch now" she growled. Mary stood from the bed and walked straight out the door, locking it behind her but never looking back. Lana was still rocked with waves of her own orgasm. She shuddered as she felt the temperature return to normal.

What in the world? Something was going on here. Mary had acted like she was possessed! This was not the terrified girl who ran from the room just two nights ago. There was something fishy happening in Briarcliff. And Lana was determined to find out what… and maybe have a little fun along the way.


	4. Chapter 4

A shriek rang out through the apartment, jolting Lana out of her dream. She leapt out of the warm king side bed and stood, dazed in the middle of the room. Another terrified scream caused her muscles to tense. She sprinted into the bathroom, following the noise. A cloud of steam hit her as she opened the door, hearing another cry over the sound of the shower. Lana yanked the curtain aside. There stood Wendy, pressing up against one wall, pointing and screaming at the smallest spider Lana had ever seen. Lana sighed an exasperated sigh as she grabbed some toilet paper and killed the tiny bug. "God fucking damn it, Wendy. Elizabeth. Peyser! You scared the shit out of me!" She tossed the paper into the waste basket. "Never EVER do something like that again!"

Wendy slowly allowed herself to relax. "I'm sorry baby I was scared"

"Yeah well I thought you were being murdered, not just terrorized by a fucking spider"

"Are you upset with me?"

"Of course I am!"

Wendy pouted, sticking out her bottom lip and looking at Lana with her puppy dog eyes. "Please forgive me"

Lana sighed "I can't stay mad at you" She leaned into the shower and gave her a peck on the lips

"That's all I get? After all I almost died just now" That made Lana smile. She leaned back into the spray to kiss Wendy more deeply. "Join me?"

Lana stepped back and pulled her tight cotton tank over her head and pushed her boy-short pajama bottoms slowly down her thighs. Wendy gave a long whistle and Lana giggled as she stepped under the spray.

Wendy put a hand on Lana's hip, holding it tight and pulling the slim body flush up against her own. Lana reached up to twirl a dripping strand of dark hair around her finger.

"Hi" she whispered.

"Hi" Wendy leaned in to kiss Lana on the nose. And again on her cheek. And her Jaw. And her neck. Lana tipped her head back with a sigh, giving Wendy access to the pale, smooth, skin of her throat. Wendy kissed her softly, sucking on her pulse point. The hot water added to the sensation, like an extra set of hands against her skin.

Something in her touch was different from ever before. Wendy picked up a lot from her third graders- their playfulness, their optimism, their constant joy and laughter, but that day in the shower she was all seriousness. Every move was slow and deliberate.

Lana lowered herself slowly to the floor of the tub and leaned against the wall. Wendy straddled her slim legs, wrapping her hands around Lana's neck and winding fingers through her hair. Lana could kiss her forever, but Wendy had something else in mind. She slid her hands over Lana's smooth, wet shoulders. When she reached Lana's perfect breasts she massaged the slowly, bending her head down to take one peaked, pink nipple into her mouth. Lana moaned and Wendy fed off the sound. One hand reached down under her and placed itself firmly on Lana's upper thigh, thumb just inches from her core. Lana tipped her head back as Wendy's lips moved down off of her nipple and traced a line down her stomach. She dipped her tongue into Lana's belly button as her thumb brushed over her clit. Lana bit her lip to hold back a cry of pleasure. "Don't hold it in darling" Wendy whispered as she kissed Lana's thigh. She loved the sounds Lana made during sex. She loved they twinkle in her eye when she came down from an orgasm. She loved the way her muscles rippled if you brushed you hand lightly up her leg…

Wendy startled suckling on her clit, one finger dipping inside. She added a second and slowly pushed it in and out. Lana loved when Wendy made love to her playfully, but this time she was making _love_. Lana's world shattered and starbursts blasted behind her eyelids. She screamed so loudly she was sure the neighbors could hear. Wendy sat back and admired her work.

Lana's head was tipped back, her chest heaving. The warm spray of the shower seemed to make her glow. She finally opened her eyes and looked at Wendy. "Wow" she breathed.

Wendy took her hand and stood, Lana following on shaky legs. They wrapped themselves in towel and stumbled into the bedroom, practically falling into bed. Lana flipped them so she could be on top. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"It wouldn't hurt to hear it a few more times"

"Well I do" she said, kissing her jaw. "I love you" she whispered into her neck. "I love you" into her shoulder. "I love you" into her collar bone. "I love you" against the swell of one breast. Her hands moved slowly, tickling and massaging down both breasts and the flat panes of her stomach. She slipped a finger down her slit and inside, drawing out a moan from her lover's lips. She added another finger, then one more. She started slow and sped up, increasing the pressure until Wendy exploded. Her toes curled when she came, something Lana found absolutely adorable.

They collapsed beside each other, breathing heavily. Wendy rolled over, wrapping herself around Lana's slight figure. They fell asleep there in peace.

"Tell me about Wendy"

Lana jolted awake. The mattress was thin; the room was cold. Lana wasn't at home at all. She was still at Briarcliff and that day- that amazing day- was months ago. The last time she and Wendy had ever made love.

She turned to face the voice. It was Sister Mary, whose eyes shined unusually bright in the dark of Lana's cell. She could feel her heat radiating under the covers, so close in the small, uncomfortable bed. "I can't tell you about Wendy. She's a part of me I want to keep separate from here." She laughed. "Sister, even after all of this I barely know who you are. "

"Why, darling" She smirked. "I'm the devil"

* * *

_okay this is my fave chapter I've written- and not just because of the amazing shower sex lol. I just loved in the last episode when sister mary said to jenny "I know everything, I'm the devil" I thought it was so chilling I couldn't resist ending on it. Please send feedback! thank you all xxx_


	5. Chapter 5

The medicine coursed through Lana's veins. Image after image appeared on the screen, a woman in a bathing suit, a woman in her underwear. Lana's stomach lurched. She vomited again into the bucket he had provided; tears, mucus, and stomach contents pouring from her eyes, nose and mouth. Dr. Thredson watched from the corner. "Good, Lana, good. Let it out." Chocked sobs passed through her lips. Image after image after image.

She cried, not from the pain in her gut and the burning in her throat, but from the anger that flowed through her faster than the poison. She knew this wouldn't solve anything, yet she let him try. The closer she got to the closer she could come to freedom. Lana could sense it.

The next image that flipped past the projector stopped her heart in its tracks. The woman on the screen sat in a chair, eyes lazily staring through sleepy lids. Her mouth was curled in a half smirk as if she knew a secret. Her left hand held a cigarette and a blanket lay draped over her seemingly naked form.

Wendy

Her Wendy

It couldn't be. How could he have gotten that picture? Lana remembered everything from the moment she took it to the moment she tucked it away in her dresser for safekeeping. No, there was no way anyone could have this picture. But there it was, right in front of her. She couldn't help but smile through the ache in her stomach. Her Wendy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lana was working late the night. She had a story due in the morning and Wendy hated when she took her work home. It was close to midnight when Lana finally stumbled through their front door.

She flipped the light on in their living room to find Wendy sitting in the armchair. She was wearing one of Lana's old college t-shirts and a cigarette smoldered in her fingers. "You're home late"

"I'm sorry baby I got held up at work" She dropped her bag on the couch along with her coat.

"Yeah you've been getting held up a lot recently" Lana could hear anger in Wendy's voice along with some choked back tears.

"Honey" She crossed the room quickly and took Wendy's free hand. "I'm so, so sorry. I promise you this weekend will be just you and me. We'll never even leave the bedroom I promise. I'll make it up to you just please don't be upset with me"

Wendy sighed. "I can't stay mad at a face like that. In dress like that. With a body like… that" Her eyes traveled slowly up and down her long, thin length.

Lana smiled. "Good." Wendy's hand snaked up her side and reached the top button of her dark blue cotton button-down-dress. She stood slowly from the arm chair, undoing one little button at a time, tediously admiring each inch of pebble white flesh. Once most of the work had been done she pushed the fabric off of one shoulder and let it fall to the floor. Wendy smirked as Lana shivered in the thin white lace of her panties and bra. The material was see-through enough that it hid nothing. For a moment Wendy stood and admired the view.

Lana stepped back with a giggle. "What are you gonna do with me now?"

"I'm gonna ravage you."

Lana turned and skipped towards the bedroom, short hair bouncing. Wendy stood back watching her tight little ass sway in her panties as she walked away down the hall. In that way they were absolutely perfect for one another. Wendy loved the way it felt to hold Lana's thin figure in her arms, and Lana absolutely adored Wendy's curves.

Lana was waiting for her on the bed when she walked into the room. "On second thought I'm still mad about you getting home late" she purred. "Maybe you need to be… punished." She pulled the thin cotton tee over her head to reveal black silk panties and nothing else. She walked slowly to Lana and crawled up the bed until she was directly on top of her on her hands and knees. She leaned down to torture Lana with a painfully gentle kiss. Lana moaned against her mouth, begging for more.

Wendy refused her, pushing her hands back down onto the mattress every time she tried to make a move. "Don't move" She growled, biting at Lana's earlobe. She reached around Lana's back and unhooked her bra, freeing her small breasts from the confines of the thin fabric. She latched her mouth onto one peaked nipple, biting a sucking to the point where Lana yelped in pain. She bit down hard, soothing the spot with her tongue. "Do you know how long I was waiting for you" She hummed against the bud. "I waited so fucking long for you"

She thrust one hand into Lana's panties, pushing two fingers deep into her without any warning. Lana screamed out, arching her back and allowing herself to stretch and mold around the digits. Wendy began thrusting aggressively into her as her tongue deftly flicked a pointed nipple. Lana moaned as she rode Wendy's fingers, feeling the climax building in her. "O-h-h-h-h-h-h, Wendy" she moaned.

She added a third finger, pushing one last time fully into Lana before she melted against her palm. Her arousal coated Wendy's fingers as she slowly pulled them out and stared directly into Lana's ayes as she licked them clean. One. By. One. "Now I forgive you"

She leaned down to kiss her slowly and passionately. "Let me make it up to you again" Lana purred, flipping them over. She kissed Wendy's jaw, biting at her pulse point and leaving hickeys across her neck. She wasted no time snaking her way over Wendy's ample breasts and down her abdomen. She looked up from between her thighs and licked her lips, pulling the panties down. Wendy almost lost it just looking at the lust in Lana's eyes. She hungrily dove in, licking Wendy gently over her clit and slipping her tongue inside. Wendy's back arched and her fingers laced into Lana's hair, holding her against her heat. Lana pushed her thumb onto Wendy's clit as her tongue thrust deeper and deeper inside, drinking down every drop that poured form her core.

When Wendy came her screams rang out to the heavens. Every time with Lana was better than the last. Lana moved back up Wendy's body to claim her in a slow kiss. They tangled up in each other, one knot of long pale limbs. Neither seemed to be able to get enough of the feeling of skin against flushed skin. When they broke for air Wendy stood, taking a blanket from the foot of the bed and wrapping it around herself. She collapsed into a chair and lit herself another cigarette.

"If this is how you greet me I might come home late every night" Lana smiled, standing and walking to the dresser. She fished out their old Polaroid camera and turned to face her love. "Smile, sexy". She snapped the picture and climbed into Wendy's lap to watch it develop. Later that night after Wendy fell asleep Lana stood and took the picture off of the end table, tucking it into her underwear drawer for safe keeping. She then returned to her lovers' arms and fell back asleep.

_Hm not sure where I'm gonna take this now. With Wendy dead on the show there's not much of a future for them. Maybe I'll bring back Sister Mary… I'm not really into rape-y stuff so I'm staying away from Thredson. Send me suggestions? I'm running out of ideas here._


	6. Chapter 6

Lana opened her eyes.

Her entire body ached, she was freezing cold, and the light was so bright she was almost blind.

Slowly her vision cleared and she stretched out, lacing her fingers with Wendy's.

Her heart stopped.

A scream ripped through the air and she realized it was hers. The hand she held was Wendy's but it was so cold… her eyes were lifeless… her skin pale.

No.

No it couldn't be.

Wendy, her Wendy it couldn't be

Another scream rang out as Lana stared into the empty eyes that once held the most beautiful soul. In that moment it all came back to her- escaping with Thredson, returning to his apartment, searching his room, and there it went blank. And now here she was, in Bloodyface's basement. Another scream caught in her throat as it was swallowed in sobs. All along he was lying to her- and now he'd taken her only reason to keep fighting.

The reason she lived and breathed was gone.

Her love was gone.

Her Wendy was gone.

From that moment on time moved in stops and starts. Her mind drifted in and out, watching the scene from above. Sometimes he left her for hours and she was alone with her thoughts. She could have sworn one time she didn't blink for hours. Another time she was convinced the women he had killed were talking to her through the walls. Lana was sure that she was slowly losing her mind.

When he came back she would pull herself into her own thoughts and completely shut down. She could feel him inside her, feel his hands on her body, but she didn't move. She didn't as much as blink while the silent tears rolled down her cheeks. Every thrust into her sent Lana a million miles away. After an eternity he finished and walked back up the stairs. She still fdidn't move. She stayed where she was in that bed while her mind flew across the country.

In her mind she was in Seattle.

In her mind it was May 24, 1950.

In her mind it was the day she met Wendy,

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Lana was in Seattle for a writing seminar. An old college professor of hers was speaking on the art of parallel sentence structure. She wasn't really interested but she's never been that far from home before and it was incredibly exciting.

She entered the auditorium in her highest heels and her prettiest dress- mint green to make her eyes sparkle. Number one rule of reporting: look like someone that people want to talk to. And you never know when you'll make a new business connection.

People milled around the edges of the room, talking and laughing amongst themselves. Lana wandered towards the seats, unsure of where to go. She felt a tap on her shoulder and spun around quickly.

"Love at first sight" is a horrible cliché that Lana detests to read about, but suddenly she understood. It was like some form of ethereal glow connected their souls. The first things she noticed were striking golden- brown eyes and smooth freckle-kissed skin. Strong brows and dark hair gave the woman an edgy look and there was something in the slightly upturned corners of her mouth that drew Lana in. Strong shoulders and sexy collar bones led down to the perfect amount of cleavage peeking from her light pink blouse. Before Lana's gaze became too obvious she directed it back to the woman's eyes, blushing when she realized her own body had just been examined in a similar way.

She let her eyes wander once more to read the perfect cursive adorning the simple white nametag on her chest. "Mrs… Peyser is it?" She smiled.

"Ms. I'm not married. But you can call me Wendy" She said, extending a hand.

"Wendy" Lana repeated, giving her hand to shake. "Lana Winters. It's lovely to meet you Miss Wendy". Wendy. She loved the way it rolled off of her tongue, as if her mouth was made to form the word. Wendy. Like a character from a fairytale. Wendy.

They agreed to meet for coffee after the seminar. They talked effortlessly, immediately falling into a natural rhythm. When they discovered that they were actually lived only about ten minutes away back on the east coast they joked about how they had never met before and agreed to meet up again. Wendy gushed about her passion for teaching- at the moment third graders but her dream was one day being an English professor at Yale. Lana talked about her hopes of becoming the first female editor of a national newspaper.

The normally twenty minute outing for coffee ending up lasting two hours. In the end they had to force themselves apart as to not miss their flights home.

Once back home they discovered they had a few mutual friends. This group began meeting for drinks almost every Friday night, sitting at their favorite neighborhood bar, smoking and laughing until they were too drunk and too tired to stay out any later. Their group consisted of a few of Wendy's teaching friends and some reporters from the paper where Lana worked.

It was after one of these drunken nights that Lana finally found the courage to invite Wendy over for another glass of wine. They sat on Lana's couch, feet curled up beneath them, giggling like schoolgirls as they shared stories from their childhoods. This became a ritual of theirs, continuing long after their friend group went their separate ways. Soon Wendy couldn't wait until Friday to see her best friend. It became twice a week, then three times. Wendy started sleeping over on the weekends and calling every night. Every night wasn't enough. Lana wanted to be with Wendy all day.

She was scared that her feelings would be shot down so she tried her best to keep them a secret, but one day the two girls were sitting peacefully on the couch and she noticed Wendy's hand on her thigh. Just a light touch but it made her heart jump. Who knows what gave her the confidence- maybe it was the wine- but Lana looked up at Wendy as she turned to meet her smoldering gaze. Their eyes locked and held for some time. Lana could have sworn her heart had stopped beating as she looked down at those perfect lips. She leaned in. The kiss was timid, gentle, yet possibly the greatest either had ever experienced. The moment seemed frozen in time.

The first time they made love it was slow and sweet. Wendy took her time on Lana's thin and perfect frame. Magic. That was how Lana remembered it. Pure magic. They didn't fuck, no, the _made love_. Love was all around them. They almost drowned in it. They both knew that no one could ever find out, but the rumors flew when Wendy finally moved in. Neither of them heard the rumors. They were in their own world.

A world that Lana would always have

Even as she watched it fall apart around her

Even as she stared into the eyes of Wendy's killer

She would always have that world


	7. Chapter 7

The last thing Lana could remember was the sound of tearing metal and breaking glass. Then it was all dark.

When she opened her eyes she found herself staring at the familiar ceiling she knew unfortunately well. For a moment she wondered if the entire assault had been a dream. She tried to sit up but was stopped- both by the restrains on her arms and legs and the searing pain in all of her joints and muscles. How was she back in Briarcliff? When she closed her eyes images flashed behind her lids- running, getting in a car, driving, the sound of a gunshot, a tree.

She slowly began to make sense of the situation, where she was and how she got there. Her wrists and ankles were strapped down and her head was fixed in some kind of metal brace. Her right cheek throbbed with every pulse and every breath sent a stab of pain through her lower ribs. She heard a voice next to her, but couldn't turn to face it.

"Well, look who's awake" Goosebumps covered her flesh and a chill filled the room. Lana immediately recognized the icy tone. "Don't be afraid. You're right back here where you belong. When we found you you'd been in a terrible accident. Sadly it was fatal for the driver, but you're safe now. A few broken ribs and a fractured cheekbone but nothing terrible. You'll be back on your feet in a few days!" Sister Mary continued on in her sickly sweet tone but Lana had stopped listening. Back in Briarcliff? With Thredson still on the loose? What if he killed again? What if he came back for her?

She tried to explain herself to every nurse who attended her but they all shook their heads and sighed at the poor little girl who lost her mind. They shoved anti-psychotics down her throat and told her she must be mistaken. Her body began to heal but she was haunted by nightmares of Thredson's dungeon.

Four nights after waking up, Lana was surprised by the sound of her cell door opening in the middle of the night. Sister Mary stepped into the room and locked the door behind her. "Stand up, dyke" She growled. Lana obeyed. The blonde slowly started walking toward her, backing Lana into a corner. She leaned her face in close. "I bet you think you know what's going on, don't you? I bet you think you're gonna get famous from your little tragedy- write an expose of mental hospitals? Get us shut down? Maybe I'll have to shut you up."

Lana ducked under her arm and started to run towards the door, but suddenly Mary was there, blocking her escape with inhuman speed. Lana spun around and tried to run, but found herself pinned down to her bed, Mary straddling her waist and holding her arms above her head. "Nice try, but you're my bitch and you do what I say. Try to run again and I might not be so friendly. Don't bother trying to explain- I know all about Thredson and his little horror cave. I know all about how you really ended up in that car and exactly how you ended up wrapped around that tree. Silly, forgetful little Lana. I already told you it's no use to explain anything to me. The devil is everywhere and knows everything. Now don't you even dare try to scream." Lana opened her mouth to protest but Mary slapped her hard across the left cheek and then the right. Her healing facial bones ached and a tear slipped from her eye. She nodded in compliance. "Have you learned your lesson?" Lana opened her mouth again but was stopped by a cold finger against her lips. New purple bruises rose on top of her old ones.

"Now, as I was saying" Mary continued. "I know every little memory you've ever had. I could watch your life like a movie- and right now I'm replaying every little moment you spent with dyke #2 before she got made into a mask. Hmm remember that one night you two had… valentine's day last year?" She leaned close enough that Lana could feel her breath. "I know every little thing you did to her and I'm feeling a little jealous. As of right now you're my property. How convenient Thredson killed you're little 'girlfriend' since you will never look at another woman again. You're mine, slut. Mine." Mary leaned down, latching her teeth into the juncture between Lana's neck and shoulder with enough force to make her bleed. She sat back up and licked her lips clean of Lana's blood. She finally released her hold on Lana's wrists in order to pull her habit over her head, revealing sexy red lace.

As terrified as she was Lana couldn't control her reaction at the sight of tight, creamy flesh. It had been so long since she'd been with anyone… Mary's perfect, thin frame was almost too good to be true. Her hands moved slowly from above her head to reach for Mary's waist. The nun slowly leaned back down, this time to place her full red lips against Lana's. Lana moaned into the kiss and pushed her tongue against Mary's bottom lip until she was allowed inside. The kiss became more intense, tongues battling for dominance. Lana moved her hands slowly up Mary's sides until the blonde reached between them to tear open the front of Lana's regulation gown with superhuman strength.

Mary sunk her teeth into Lana's bottom lip, sucking and biting until Lana gasped in pain. She tasted the blood but somehow the pain turned her on even more. She moaned again and pushed her hands up to caress Mary's small chest through the thin red lace. Mary used her strength to flip them over so Lana was on top and pushed the tattered garment off of her shoulders. Lana sat straddling Mary's thin hips in only a pair of grey cotton panties, looking down and admiring the pale expanse of skin beneath her. Mary looked up at her with a devilish grin, grabbing Lana by her hair and pulling her down to her neck. Lana's still bleeding lips left a trail on her skin as she bit at Mary's pulse point, leaving what she hoped would be a lasting mark. She bit down again on Mary's collarbone as she reached underneath of her and unhooked her bra. She grinded her hips against those beneath her and took a light pink nipple into her mouth. Mary threw her head back, moaning in pleasure as Lana nibbled at the over-sensitive bud. Her free right hand reached up to Mary's other breast, pinching and pulling the small peak.

"Oh FUCK" Mary shouted, flipping them again and taking Lana's lips in another kiss. She forced one thigh between Lana's thin legs. She swiveled her hips, putting pressure on both of their cores. Lana moaned into her mouth, grabbing her ass and pulling her even closer. "You like that, you little whore?" She bit into Lana's neck, drawing out a gasp. She shoved her hands into Lana's panties, smiling into the bite at the arousal she felt. "Mmm so wet for me."

Lana arched her back and screamed out when Mary shoved two fingers into her without warning. She pulled them back out slowly and drew them to her lips, sucking them clean. She stared into Lana's eyes the whole time, smirking as she pushed them back in and added a third. She fucked Lana hard and fast, punctuating her thrusts with hard bites along the creamy pale skin of Lana's chest. She came harder than ever before- even harder than with Wendy. Mary sat back, pulling her fingers out and licking every drop from them. "You like that, huh?" Lana nodded pulling Mary against her mouth.

They rolled over once again as Lana slowly kissed down the body of her favorite nun-gone-bad. She bit at the skin as she went, soothing each wound with her tongue before moving on. When she reached the red lace of Mary's panties she started to pull them down tantalizingly slow. Mary couldn't wait as she reached down and tore the fabric apart. Lana tried to ignore how creepy the super strength was, pushing the doubts away as she gazed at the wonderland before her. She pushed the blonde's legs apart and kissed her folds, pushing her tongue between them and into her. She licked and sucked back up until she reached her clit, biting down as she pushed three fingers deep into her tight core. Mary laced her fingers into the brownish-red hair, pulling hard enough to tear out a few strands. Lana bit down even harder in response. Mary came against her mouth and Lana drank up the juices.

She kissed Mary on the lips, long and hard, tasting each other on their mouths. When they broke for air Mary smirked again in that evil way. "Remember, dyke. You belong to me". She slapped Lana once more across the face and in a flash of unnatural speed was standing by the side of the bed. She pulled her habit over her naked form and tossed her torn lace panties at Lana's stunned figure. "As a souvenir." She smiled. And then she was gone.

For years Lana had sworn Wendy was the only woman she would ever love. But here she was, naked and panting, giving her heart to the devil just weeks after her death. She knew it was wrong, she knew she should be feeling remorse. But her body was still rocked with the waves of her orgasm and her lips and neck still bled from the bites. Something was possessing Sister Mary, that she knew. All she could say for sure was that whatever that thing was, it was damn good in bed.


	8. Chapter 8

A child

Wendy had always wanted for them to have a child

Lana was horrible with children, but Wendy seemed to have a magic touch for handling them- especially her third graders. She was absolutely amazing with them; in fact she won her school's "Teacher of the year" award twice.

A child

Lana hadn't thought about the possibility of having a child since that night so long ago, back before their world had fallen apart. That night in March when everything was normal and the world made more sense.

"A boy" She had said.

"What?" Lana asked through half-closed eyes.

"It would be a boy" Wendy repeated, turning to Lana and passing her the half smoked joint. "He'd have my hair but your eyes, of course. You have better eyes. He'd be tall- but not too tall and we'd name him after your dad. We'd call him Charlie though because no one's naming kids Charles anymore." Lana giggled and pulled the sheets up closer to her chin, taking a long slow hit. Wendy took the joint back and drew in deeply. "He'd play football" She continued. "He'd be the quarterback I think. But he'd also be smart. I think he'd grow up to be a doctor. Or a writer like you."

"Wendy…" Lana sighed, placing a comforting hand on Wendy's smooth arm. "Baby I want that for us too but-"

"Lana I know it's impossible but just imagine!" She threw the covers off and stood, twirling around with arms spread wide. "Imagine how great things could be of things were different!" She plucked the joint out of Lana's fingers and took a hit, spinning and looking up to the ceiling. "If things were different we could be together- and not just in our house but everywhere! We would have a big wedding with flowers and everyone would come and I would take you out to dinner and _kiss _you I mean _really _kiss you in front of everyone!"

Lana looked up at Wendy's naked frame and forced a smile. "Yes honey but… things aren't different. They just aren't" She stood up too, walking slowly to Wendy and wrapping thin arms around her. She pressed a kiss into Wendy's neck and breathed in her scent. Daisies and weed.

Wendy sighed, putting the joint down on the bedside table and wrapping her arms around Lana's small waist. She put one hand under Lana's chin and tipped it up so they could look each other in the eye. "One day, Baby. Just you wait." She planted a soft kiss on Lana's nose.

"Come back to bed, honey" Lana sighed, putting her hands on Wendy's hips and walking her way backward until her calves hit the bed. She sat and pulled Wendy down to straddle her. Wendy pushed Lana's hair off of her forehead and smiled against her lips. Lana's lips parted as Wendy leaned back and grabbed the joint. She took a hit and pressed her lips against Lana's, passing the smoke between them. Lana took it in and held her breath before exhaling slowly. "I love you baby". Wendy just answered by kissing her again, biting her lip playfully. Lana giggled and fell back onto the mattress, pulling Wendy down to her. They rolled over and over, fighting to be on top.

Lana finally won, pinning Wendy's arms down above her head and straddling her waist. She sat back, biting her lip and smiling. "His favorite color would be red" She whispered. "He'd wear the same pair of jeans every day and high-top sneakers. And he would be prom king his senior year". Lana released her grip on her lover's wrists. Wendy slid her hands slowly up Lana's sides as she continued. "He would always be losing things like his keys or his books but he would never forget anything he learned at school. He would be scared of spiders like you but always too stubborn to admit it like me. He'd have my temper, but your sense of humor. And he'd be a big hit with the ladies"

"He'd get that from you" Wendy sighed, rubbing her thumbs over smooth pale flesh. Lana tipped her head back and moaned as cool fingers brushed her nipples. She ground her hips against Wendy's and slowly picked her head back up to look into her eyes.

"Hm I beg to differ". She leaned down and kissed Wendy deeply, one hand cupping her cheek and the other cupping her breast. Wendy grabbed Lana's ass and pulled her hips down, grinding her core against her pelvic bone.

Wendy flipped them over and started kissing down Lana's body, wasting no time with hickeys or bites. She planted a kiss right below Lana's belly button trailing her lips down towards the top of her slit. Lana moaned at how close she was to the contact she craved. "Please, darling pleaseee" she practically cried out.

"Tell me what you want, babe" Wendy whispered.

"Don't make me beg, Wen"

Wendy giggled and nuzzled at the soft flesh. "But you're so sexy when you're desperate" She breathed, looking up into her lovers eyes and tickling her inner thighs with one hand.

"FUCK I need your tongue in me now!" She cried, tangling her fingers in Wendy's dark hair and pushing her mouth closer to its mark. Wendy started licking slowly at her entrance, teasing little circles. She could feel how desperate Lana was so she finally gave her what she wanted. Wendy fucked her hard and fast, flicking her clit with a free hand. Before long Lana felt herself climbing towards her third orgasm of the night. Or maybe the fourth? All that pot was going to her head.

And then she was flying. "Wendy, WENDYYY". Her back arched and her fingers were wound so tightly into her lover's hair she knew it was probably hurting her but oh my god she didn't care. Wendy looked back up into Lana's sleepy eyes and smirked that proud little smirk of hers. She climbed up Lana's body and kissed her back down from her high. "Yeah you're definitely better with the ladies" Lana giggled.

Wendy picked up what remained of the joint and passed it to her, pulling the sheets around them. Once they finished it she leaned over to their bedside table and rolled another one. They stayed up all night that night, smoking and making out and smoking while making out and planning what their lives would be like if the world was different.

A child.

No, a _monster_

That's what grew inside Lana, a monster.

After all she had done, could it still be growing in her? No. No, she would not have his child- his _monster_. But what could she do? If she tried to kill it again it could cost her life. How could Mary know if it was still alive? But if Lana had learned one thing from her time at Briarcliff it was that Mary should never be underestimated. If she had to have this child she would have it for Wendy. Out of her death would come a new life. Maybe he would be a monster like his father, but maybe he wouldn't. Maybe he would be a beautiful little boy. A little boy with Wendy's hair but Lana's eyes. A little boy named Charlie who played football and wore high-top sneakers and had a bad temper but a good sense of humor.

And he'd be a big hit with the ladies.


End file.
